Forgotten Past
by Epoch Angel
Summary: Trunks left for Vegatesei and left his best friend behind. Now years later he comes back. Will she remember him and what is being planed for the both of them?
1. Prologe

Disclamer: I do not own any of these chacters execept for Angel. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy!

Forgotten Past 

Prologe

"You really have to go now?," a little girl asked her best friend. 

"Yeah...I wish I didn't have to go, Ecoko," the girl's friend resonded. 

"Me too, Trunks. Come back soon?," Ecoko looked up into his face to see if he really would tell the truth to her quesition. 

"I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry," Trunks tried to be brave for his friend who was worry that she may never see him again. 

"Trunks, hurry up. We have to leave," Trunks's father yelled from the ship. 

"Coming, Dad!" 

"Bye, Ecoko. Don't ever forget about me," Trunks yelled as he ran for the ship his family and other friends were on. 

"Bye, Trunks!" 

As the ship started to take off, Ecoko realized she hadn't said good bye to her other friend. She started to cry. The ship was almost out of sight as Ecoko yelled on last thing to her best friend. 

"I won't ever forget you, Trunks! I won't! I promies!," Ecoko yelled, tears streaming down her face. Her words were too late, Trunks was already gone. He would never be able to here them. 

That's where her father found her, tears still coming down her eyes, even hours later. 

**********************************************************************************************

A/N: Short, I know, but it was the place to stop it. What will happen to this friendship that is so sad? Well, I guess that you will just have to read the next chapter when ever I post it. Please review! *^-^* (How can you not, with a face like that?) 


	2. Past Comes Back

Quick Note: This is an A/U. The androids/Cell happened, but Mirai Trunks didn't tell the Z-warriors about them. It was Vegeta's sister who has died. There will be some talk about her, but don't worry she isn't that important. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy!

Forgotten Past 

Chapter One

Past Comes Back

*Ten Years Later* 

Ecoko punched the bag, letting all her anger out. She was mad at the world. Her father wanted to much from her, always telling her to keep her grades up and to get to school on time so she wouldn't have such a bad school record. Well, how was she supposed to get to school on time when her father was having late night "parties" with some of his female fans? The music was blaring in her ears. All she wanted to do was to drown in it. She knew her life should be the best in the world. Hey, she was the daughter of Herucle, the so-called strongest man in the world. The music was so loud that at first she didn't hear the doorbell ring. She was lucky that one of the maids heard it and answered it.

"Miss?" 

Ecoko looked up as the music was turned off. "Yes, what is it, Elise?" 

"There is a man at the door who wishes to speak to you. He won't tell me what his business is here, just that what he has to say are for your ears only." 

"Thank you, Elise. I'll take care of him. Where is he?" 

"In the sitting room, miss." 

Ecoko walked down the halls to the sitting room. She was curious to see why this man she didn't even know came to see her and not her father. The last man who had come by here was her boyfriend, a month ago. She had broken up with him when she found him in her bed! with another girl, the whore of the school. Lost in thought she almost pasted the sitting room where the man was sitting on one of the tiny couches, looking very out of place. 

"Hello, what can I do for you," her father had taught her to always be nice to strangers. 

"Miss, are you Angelico Ecoko?," this child was the powerful Ecoko the King spoke of? She looked so weak! But then her ki levels were that of a Super Sayin in the third level. That was impossible, she was only human! Wasn't she? 

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?," she was very confused. No one, except for her father, knew her real name or called her by it. 

"I am Kakarrot, part of the royally Sayin embassy to Earth." 

"Kakarott. Why are you here? I have nothing to do with what happens in this world or any power in the government. If you want power in the government my father will be back in a week, come back then." 

"I do not needed any power in your government." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"I have come here to give you an invite to the ball that is being thrown in a week at the embassy." 

"Oh." 

"The time you are to arrive is eight o'clock. The dress is formal and do not bother eating ahead, there will be plenty of food there. Will you come?"

"Sure why not? I have nothing else to do next Saturday evening." 

"Thank you."

***

Kakarott left the house feeling as if he had known this girl somewhere before. This girl's father was Hercule, who else did he know who had that father? Vadell. That would make her and Vadell sisters, but if they were sisters why did this girl's ki seem higher than Vadell's ever did? Well, that was something for him to think about on a rainy day as humans would say. He was already at the embassy. 

"So, did she take the invite?," the man pacing around the room asked the minute Kakarott entered the room. 

"Yes, she did Majesty," he said bowing. 

"Good, now we wait for everything to unroll into place," the King said arrogantly. 

"Hey, Vegeta? Can I ask you something?" 

"What is it, Kakarott?" 

"We are doing this so the royally line can continue and our people will be safe." 

"Why her?" 

"She acts like one of us and Trunks knew her before we left for Vegetasei." 

***

"Miss?," a hesitate Elise pecked into the room to see if Ecoko was alone. 

"Yes, Elise?" 

"What did that man want?" 

"He intived me to a ball." 

"Real ball?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, what are you going to wear?" 

Turning, Ecoko smiled, her first true smile in days. "I no idea." 

"Well, if the ball if next week, we have a lot of work to do." 

***********************************************************************A/N: Goku and Vegeta have showen up and what is their plan? Why was this human invited to such a important party? So many questions come up, the answers will be found out as more of this story unfolds! 

Wini: Thanks for reviewing! 

Happyphontom: This has nothing to do with Mirai Trunks.


	3. Who Is That Girl?

Quick Note: This is an A/U. Thank you to both Fae Lynz and Jade Dragosani for helping me get past my writer's block. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Two 

Who is that girl? 

Ecoko had been preparing for this ball for a week, but nothing could of prepared her for this. The embassy was a picture drawn from a story tale. The ones were a poor girl is invited to a ball and meets the man of her dreams, the handsome prince. Well, this is one time the tale isn't true, Ecoko thought to herself. I'm not a poor girl and I'll never find my handsome prince from my dream. I'll never meet him because he could never live with a girl who.... Ecoko's thoughts were cut short when a guard stopped her from getting in. 

"Miss, do you have an invite? Otherwise you can't come in." 

"Well, no exactly. This guy who said he was from the embassy came to my house and invited me," Ecoko answered a little flustered. 

"Well, then miss, I'm sorry I have to say this to such a pretty thing, but you can't come in," the guard answered not at all sounding sorry .

"But......Hey that's the guy who invited me," Ecoko said pointing at a man behind the guard, " Hey, Kakarrot!"

Kakarrot spun on his heals at the sound of a voice calling his name. He looked around for its source, then spotted her again, that girl he had been told to invite to the ball. He looked at her, all dressed up and ready for the ball, then to the burly guard who stood in her way. He rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly, making his way over to her. He poked the guard on the shoulder and talked to him in low tones, Ecoko just sat and watched as the guard's face went through many different stages of colors throughout the conversation. Finally he turned back to her uttering a 'sorry miss' and letting her through. She smiled at him, then Kakarrot and walked in. 

"What was his problem? I mean I just wanted to get into the ball and it wasn't _my_ fault that I didn't have an invite," Ecoko complained to Kakarrot. 

"He just wants to keep the royal family safe. By the way, his Majesty told me to bring you to him as soon as you go here. He's in the ballroom right now," Kakarrot patently explained to Ecoko as he opened the doors to the ballroom. 

"Wow," was all she had to say as she entered the ballroom. That was all the people in the room had to say about her too. 

They had never seen such a dress that could show off so much of a girl and still act like it was showing nothing. Her dress was a royal blue color, so dark that it looked black. It had a full skirt that rippled when she moved, like a stream. Her shoulders were bare, but the dress did have sleeves that were only connected by a piece of fabric under her arms. The sleeves were one of the most amazing parts of her dress, they were tight until they reached her wrists and there they blossomed and in felled down in ripples. As she walked away from them, they saw that the back of her dress was loosely laced up with sliver ribbon. Even thought she worn not a speck of jewelry and her hair was tied up high with only a dark blue ribbon, she was the most beautiful woman there. 

"Your Majesties, I give you Angelico Ecoko. Angelico.....," Kakarrot introduced, but was interrupted by Ecoko. 

"Please, Majesties, call me Ecoko. I've gone by that name for as long as I can remember and I have sort of don't know how to respond to Angelico any more," Ecoko said, not trying to be rude or anything. 

"Well then, Ecoko that is what everyone here will call you from now on," a kind woman said. Ecoko stared at this woman, who had ever heard of a women with blue hair that was a saiyan? 

"What is with you girl? Why are you staring at my mate as if you had never seen someone with blue hair?," asked the man next to the blue hair woman. 

"Ecoko, the woman with the blue hair is Bulma and the man next to her is Vegeta, they are the queen and king. Bulma is human just like you. Somewhere around here are their children. I'm sure you will meet them later," Kakarrot told Ecoko, who had stopped paying attention when she saw the food table. It was pilled high with all sorts of food, not only where there just one table of food, but a whole room full of tables. 

"Wow, Kaka you weren't kidding when you said there would be food." 

"A saiyan **_never _** kids about food." 

Soon after she had gotten plenty to eat, she was looking for someone to dance with when someone taped her on her shoulder. 

"If you aren't waiting for someone to dance with, may I have this dance?, "a nice looking man asked her. He was around her age she deiced.

"Sure, I'd love to dance with you," she replied to him. 

*******************************************************************

Who is this nice man? What else will happen tonight?

A/N: thank you to all who reviewed, it made me feel all nice and loved! 


	4. I can't belive this!

Quick Note: This is an A/U. Thank you to both Fae Lynz and Jade Dragosani for helping me get past my writer's block. No one guessed who the nice man Ecoko met was, so you'll have to find out know! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Three 

I Can't Believe This!!

"Kakarrot were did you come from?," Ecoko asked because she had last seen Kakarrot across the room dancing with a pretty woman. She looked and he _still_ was dancing with the same woman, so then who was this man that looked just like Kakarrot? 

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for my dad. Don't worry about it, lots of people who have known me since I was born do that," the nice man said, still not introducing himself. 

"Well I'm sorry anyway. I'm Ecoko, as you probably know from my introduction. Who would you be?," Ecoko asked, somewhat confused because it felt like she had known this man from someplace, other than Kakarrot. 

"Oh, I'm sorry did I not introduce myself?," to Ecoko's nod of no, he said, "I'm Kakarrot's youngest son, Goten." (A/N: *:Gasp:* who would have guessed?)

"Well, Goten how about that dance?," Ecoko said. _Wow, this guy is _HOT_! Who would have guessed that saiyans could be this hot? Well, that King Vegeta was hot and Kakarrot was okay, but they already have families!_, she thought as Goten led her out to the dance floor. 

At the thrones, Vegeta and Bulma were trying to stop their son's flirtations with the women who had been sent from all over Vegetasei to try and seduce the prince. 

"Trunks, you can't just play with their hearts, you have to choose one of them to be your mate and the future Queen of Vegetasei," Bulma tried to get her son to comply. 

"But, Mom all of those girls are nitwits!!!!!!!," Trunks told Bulma trying to get her to see his side. 

"Brat, you will sit here on your throne and act like royalty, not like some spoiled little child. You will do that until your mother or I give you permission to leave your throne," Vegeta said in his "no nonsense" voice. 

"Yes, Father," Trunks got on his throne and prepared for a _long_ night of being board out of his mind. That was when he noticed who Goten was dancing with. _They sure are having a good time_, he thought as he watched the new girl laugh and play in Goten's arms, _he for one will have someone other than one or more of the place prostitutes in his bed tonight. _

As Trunks watched Goten and his new dancing accessory (*^-^*) go around the floor, Vegeta watched Trunks from the corner of his eye. _I wonder if he likes her yet. He sure seems out of sorts seeing Goten dance with Ecoko. Last time I knew her everyone called her Angel, what could have happened in these last past years to make her change her name? Well, I guess that I'll just have to find out later._

Over at the dancing pair who were drawing so much attention to themselves without knowing it, Goten said, "Hey Ecoko, look the prince is back in his throne. You have to meet him! He and I have been friends for are whole life, our mothers are also friends and...." 

"Goten, how 'bout we go meet him? Okay? Then you came give me a family history of who is friends with who and so on. Does that sound good to you? Because it sure sounds good to me," Ecoko asked before Goten gave her a family history.

" Sounds good to me!," with that they stopped dancing and started to walk over to the thrones.

"I'm sorry Ecoko, but milady reminded me that it would be rude of me not to dance with the lady who I had one of my personal guard invite. So, may I please have this dance? You can be with Goten for the rest of the evening after this one dance," Vegeta asked, TWO FEET in front of Trunks. 

_What is Dad doing!?! Is he trying to make me mad at him!?! He can see how much I want to meet this girl, Ecoko?, _Trunks thought madly. 

When the song was over Vegeta decide to ask her a question, but Ecoko beat him to talking. "Thank you milord, but Goten and I were just about to say hello to your son, so if you'll excuse me I think I will go back to him." 

"Thank you for the dance as well." 

Ecoko left him and returned to Goten. "Let's go meet the prince now, okay Goten?"

"Sure, Ecoko," with that they walked up to the thrones without anyone else stopping them. 

"Hey Trunks! I have someone for you to meet," Goten yelled to the prince as they walk to him. 

"Hey Goten! Who is that girl?," Trunks asked his old friend. 

Now up at the thrones Goten introduced Trunks and Ecoko, "Trunks this is...." 

Trunks interrupt Goten with a cry, "Angel!?!" 

"Trunks is that really you!?!," she responded just as surprised. 

********************************************************************************************** 

A\N: So Trunks and Ecoko have met. What will happen next?


	5. Happy Reuion?

Quick Note: This is an A/U. If you have read any of the notes on Last Hope Child you will have already have known that I hate that story and I won't work on it again till this story is done. These past few weeks have been crazy, so I'll try to update more often now that it is summer!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Four 

Happy Reunion?

Goten started to introduce Trunks and Ecoko, "Trunks this is...." 

Trunks interrupt Goten with a cry, "Angel!?!" 

"Trunks is that really you!?!," she responded just as surprised. 

" So I guess you two have already met?," Goten asked as mindless as can be. 

" Don't you remember her, Goten? The girl we both were friends with before we left Earth?," Trunks ask Goten, not looking at him, but at Ecoko. 

"Um....not really, but wasn't her name Angel?," Goten asked, slowly getting at something. 

"Yeah, it was. Why?"

"This girl's name is Ecoko." 

"WHAT!!??!!," Trunks yelled at Goten, finally looking at him. 

"Hello, I'm right here," Ecoko said, because to her it seemed like they were talking around her. 

"Is your name Ecoko or Angel?," Trunks asked, both Goten and him looking at her. Mean while the room had gone quite, watching them. 

" My name is, wait do want the name I'm called these days or my true name?," Ecoko asked. 

" Your true name." 

" Angelico Ecoko Kneaco." 

" Wow, that's a long name," both Trunks and Goten said at the same time. 

" Do you want a history of it?," Ecoko asked sarcastically. 

" Sure." 

" Well let's see, when I was little my best friends called my Ecoko. They left soon after we met. Some.... bad things started to happen to me, so I changed my name from Angel to Ecoko. Angels are seen as weak people and I didn't want to seem weak and Ecoko from what I know has something to do with shadows. It seemed cooler anywise. It has nothing to do with my past," _of pain_, Ecoko added silently to herself.

" So that's why you changed your name?," Vegeta asked. 

" Yes. I was surprised to say the least when Kakarrot came to my house and asked for me by my name," Ecoko responded. 

" I only asked for you by Angelico Ecoko, I never said your last name," Kakarrot said, joining in on the conversation.

" Well, not many people know my last name. It was my mother's, but she and my dad had some problems and she left him. That's when my dad told me never to tell anyone my last name. Of course only my dad and a few others know my real name," Ecoko explained. 

" Well, Angel or Ecoko, whatever you want to be called, I don't think that you have meet the rest of my family," Kakarrot said, not realizing that Ecoko wasn't listening to him. 

By the time Kakarrot had said this everyone in the ballroom had gone back to dancing and such. They all had lost inters in whatever was going on with the royal family. 

But what happened next was a surprise to everyone. 

Ecoko and Trunks had been staring at each other. Trunks's stare was one of some one wanting to get another person in bed. Ecoko's stare was one of hate and pain. 

" I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET ME IN BED JUST BECAUSE WE MET EACH OTHER AFTER YEARS OF NOT SEEING EACH OTHER? WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU MISTER, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN ANY TIME SOON. YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN ME WITH YOU WHEN YOU WENT AWAY, BUT DID YOU? NOOOO YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!!! WHAT YOU DID DO WAS LEAVE MY HERE TO DIE OF THE PAIN OF HAVING YOUR BEST FRIENDS LEAVE YOU FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!!!!!????!!!!," Ecoko yelled at Trunks, making everyone look at her stunned at what she had just said to their prince. To add to everyone's amazement, she walked right up to him and smacked him hard across the face. She then, back straight she walked right out of the ballroom.

Goten ran after her. He didn't have that hard of a time finding her because he had already gotten to know what her ki felt like. When he rounded the corner to the rose garden, he heard a soft crying noise. As he walked up to her the noise got louder, until he realized that she was crying. 

" Hey, Ecoko? Are you going to be okay? I really don't want you to be hurt. Sometimes Trunks can be a real idiot," Goten rambled on until he heard a soft voice tell him 'to go away'. At that point Goten put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face up, so he could meet her eyes with his. "Are you sure you want me to go away?" He asked her. Her eyes turned towards the ground. _Her face is beautiful in the moonlight, the tears streaming down it makes even more beautiful_, he thought to himself and was surprised to hear himself say, " You know even crying you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." 

She looked up into his eyes to see if he was really saying what he thought, not just saying that to get her in bed. She was surprised to see that he was saying what he really thought. "Thank you, Goten." 

The moment after she said that their eyes met in a way that pulled their bodies together. He sat on the bench and moved towards her. Their lips met and they were falling into each other. 

Trunks had followed Goten out of the ballroom and to where Ecoko was. He saw the whole thing. He was so mad at them both and hurt that Ecoko had chosen Goten over him that he left before he saw Goten and Ecoko pull apart. 

"Yay know what Goten?" 

" What Ecoko?"

" That kiss just didn't seem right, it felt like I was kissing a brother or something."

"Yay I know what you mean it just felt all wrong." 

"What do say 'bout forgetting it ever happened and going back to the ball. I think I remember your dad saying something about meeting the rest of your family." 

"Let's forget this ever happened. Come on I want you to meet my brother." 

**********************************************************************************************

A\N: Well, it wasn't really a happy reunion, now was it? Just to warn you the next chapter will be short, but it is key!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't get mad at me because I have just warned you of it. Thank you all and have a nice life and day. *^-^*


	6. Rape

Quick Note: This is an A/U. If you have read any of the notes on Last Hope Child you will have already have known that I hate that story and I won't work on it again till this story is done. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Five

Rape

The music pounded into her ears as she let all hell lose on the punching bag. Suddenly the music turned off. 

" Who the hell turned off my music?," she yelled at who ever had turned it off. When no one answered her she turned around. " What do you want?," she asked the person now in front of her. She was scared of what he might want her to do tonight, she tried to make it so her voice didn't sound it. She didn't think it worked.

The man in front of her smiled at her fear. " No one can come over tonight, so I want you to make me happy." 

"What about the maids and such?," she asked, hoping some one was home. 

"I let them all go early," his smile grew bigger. 

"Please, no. I beg of you," she said hating the fact that she was pleading with him. 

"But I say yes. Come on whore, let's get it on." 

"Right here?" 

"Let's start here and then maybe later we can move into my room and start doing it hard core there. Come here call girl and take off my pants, I'm getting rock hard and need you to make it better." 

Ecoko slowly walked up to him and pulled down his pants. Even more slowly she took him inside her mouth and started to suck on him. 

He smiled and made her go faster as he reached his climax and spilled into her. She did even have enough time to swallow, when he made her start again. 

After what seemed like hours to Ecoko, he finally pulled out of her and made her go up to his room. Up in his room he made Ecoko take off her clothes. 

"Must I?," she begged. 

" Yes and hurry up or I'll tare them of you myself. Let my tell you, you really don't want that. Or maybe you do, hussy bitch." 

She took off her clothing. He then lay down on the bed and made her crawl up him to take of whatever was left of his clothing. He was getting hard again. Roughly, he took her of him and laid her on the bed. To make sure that she couldn't get away from him he put her wrists and ankles in chains and chained her to the bed. Seeing her there naked and wiggling to get free made him go even harder. He sat on top of her and smiled. She screamed, he hit her to shut her up. He entered her and started to pounded himself deeper and deeper into her. She screamed a few times and he hit her more. Half way into the night he decided he had had enough and made her get into the shower and clean him. He raped her a bit more and she screamed a bit more and got hit a bit more. He finally went to bed and she was free to go to her room and sleep, cry and take care of her many wounds. She went to bed around 4 am and didn't wake up until noon or so. 

**********************************************************************************************

A\N: That was short, but lovely wasn't it? This story is starting to sound like some of the rape stories that me friend writes. This chapter really made the rating go up to a R almost an NC-17. I know Lynz already knows who raped her, but can anyone else guess? If anyone wants me to send them an e-mail when I next update, just say so in your review. I do try and read the reviews. *^-^* 


	7. Lunch with the Queen

Quick Note: This is an A/U. If you have read any of the notes on Last Hope Child you will have already have known that I hate that story and I won't work on it again till this story is done. Hey, look the wait was worth it! Three chptrs !!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Six

Lunch with a Queen

::knock, knock:: "Miss, are you up yet?," Elise asked at the door to Ecoko's room.

"Who is it and what do you want at this infernal hour to be up?," a groggy voice answered Elise.

"It's Elise. There's a man downstairs in the sitting room waiting for you, it's the same one who came last week. Also miss, it's noon," Elise replied a bit stronger, now that she was sure Ecoko was up. 

"Tell him I'll be down as soon as I put some decent clothes on," Ecoko was up now. 

***Back in the sitting room***

"She'll be down in just a minute, sir," a once again timid Elise told Kakarott. 

"Thank you." 

And truth be told, Ecoko came stumbling down into the sitting room minutes later, still pulling a brush thought her hair. "Hi ya Kakarott, how is everything?" 

"The queen wanted me to invite you to lunch at twelve thirty, but if you don't want to come...." 

"Oh I would love to come, let me just put some better clothes on. Come to think of it what AM I to wear to have lunch with a queen?"

"What would you wear to have lunch with your friends?"

"Um......skirt, tank and a jacket." 

"Then wear that." 

"Okay. Back in a sec," with that she ran out to change. 

Soon Ecoko came back in a short, dark blue skirt, same color tank top, one of those jackets football players in a school wear, black tights and strapy high heels. " Are you ready to go Kakarott? It's almost twelve thirty. I won't be back tonight Elise, I'm staying at a friend's. Bye!!!"

"Let us go."

When they arrived at the embassy, Ecoko was told to take off her jacket. She put up quite a fight to keep it on, until a female voice told them to leave her alone. Everyone looked up to see the King and Queen coming down the stairs. The guards did as she told them with only a 'yes your Majesty.' Kakarott started to tell them what was happening when the King held up his hand and started to speak. "So, your the girl we've heard so much about? Come with us, we have some questions to ask you." The King started to walk to a room down the hall with the Queen, Ecoko and Kakarott followed. When the door shut, it opened again to let in all of Kakarott's family and the King and Queen's. 

"What are you all doing here?," the King yelled at all of them. 

"Majesty, why do you want to talk to me?," Ecoko asked timidly.

" Why don't you take off your jacket?," the Queen asked nicely.

" I don't want to," Goten sneaked up behind her and took it off, revealing new 

bruise marks, cuts and scars. Everyone in the room went silent looking at her. 

"Who did this to you? And don't call me Majesty. My name is Vegeta, the Queen's is Bulma, the Princess's is Bra and you already to call Trunks Trunks."

" I got in a fight." 

"Hell you did," Kakarott said, smelling her. 

" Why are you smelling me?" 

"Who raped you recently?," with that news everyone was even more shocked. 

"No one." 

"Girl, tell us NOW!!!!," Vegeta was feed up with her and wanted answers.

Ecoko fell to the floor crying and saying 'please no you too.' She suddenly felt arms around her and started to cry harder. The person with the arms was telling her that she was safe and nothing or no one would harm her here. She still cried and was telling the person that 'she was never safe, that he could find her anywhere.' The person asked her who 'he' was and she started to cry harder, she whispered so lightly that the person had to strain to hear. She whispered that 'he' was her father. "What!!!!!!!!!!!," said the person almost dropping her, but catching her before she could drop much. This was about the time she looked up to see who was holding her. To her surprise it was Vegeta.

Everyone had watched as Vegeta went over to Ecoko and put his arms around her. He was trying to comfort her! This was a thing no one had ever seen Vegeta ever do to anyone, but Bulma. Ecoko tried to get away from Vegeta and he let her get away.

" Are the marks on your entire body?," Vegeta slowly asked. 

"Yes they are. I HATE HIM!!!!!!!! Each time he does this to me I want to kill him," Ecoko yelled sunndly. 

"Why don't you kill him?"

"I'm not stong enough, I'll never be strong enough," Ecoko said and fell to the floor. 

"Why don't you? In this stage you're stronger than anyone of us in this stage. For most of us in this room to be as strong as you are now, we would have to power up to our third stage. Sayins train all of their lives to be as strong as you, you just don't know how to use your ki as we call it, your life energy. With the right training you could become the strongest person in the universe, almost," Kakarott said, surprising everyone, once again, with what he had just said.

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying it to make me happy again?," Ecoko asked.

"I really mean it, if the other guys agree to it then we could start to train you right after lunch," Kakarott looked to the other guys in the room to see if they agreed to his idea. They all nodded in agreement.

After lunch Ecoko was tought how to focus on her ki and learned very quickly how to fly. She was also tought how to put her ki behind her punchs and kicks to make them stronger, she didn't really get how to do that. By the time everyone stopped it was late in the evening and Ecoko still had to call one of her friends to see if sha could stay the night with them.

"Where's your phone?," Ecoko yelled as she landed in the training field. 

"Why do you need it?," was yelled back at her.

"I need to call one of my friends to see if I can stay the night."

"Why stay the night?"

"To get away from my dad."

"Why not stay here? There's sure room for you." 

The last comment wasn't yelled from the sky, so Ecoko looked around and saw Bulma and Chi-Chi coming to her. Ecoko watched as both Vegeta and Kakarott came down to meet them. Chi-Chi kissed Kakarott on the cheek, where Bulma kissed Vegeta full-on on the lips.

"I think that I will stay here. Thank you for the offer."

**********************************************************************************************

A\N: What will happen next? *^-^* 


End file.
